


just know that i believe (and that's all i really need)

by embracedself



Series: SuperCorp [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Forehead kithes, GIVE ME THIS IN THE NEXT SEASON OR GIVE ME DEATH!!!!!, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself
Summary: It wasn't even instinct, but it had feltright.///Lena kisses Kara's bangless forehead andthingsare revealed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	just know that i believe (and that's all i really need)

**Author's Note:**

> is that a hsm song title? maybe so

It started with a simple kiss, as most things do.

Not even with lips pressed against perfect, plump lips — Kara’s lips were always glossy like she was ready to be kissed at any given moment. No, Lena had just simply put her forehead against Kara’s and then, when her friend pulled away, the ravenette did the one thing she would swear was nothing more than a friendly touch: She kissed Kara on the forehead.

The skin there immediately turned red. Lena knew she was blushing too. “Sorry, I just—“ She stammered. “I just realised you didn’t have your bangs and I was like, oh, they’re gone, I can just…. And now I’m like, wow I did that, but um…. I’m sorry.” She spoke in a rush. “I should have never touched you like that, you’re just.”

“It’s confusing— you’re — Supergirl, and I am just Lena. I’m Lena.” She pulled away from the hug they’d been in. “And you’re not even replying. I’ve really messed up. I’m sorry, Kara. Please, just say something.”

“I..” Kara was obviously out of words. Like, for once in their entire freaking lives, their roles had been reversed. Kara was speechless and Lena was rambling. Ugh. Lena shut her mouth with a click.

“Sorry. I’ll just, I’ll go.” Lena apologised again, biting her lip.

But before she could even turn away, Kara had her wrist by the hand. “Don’t go.”

“I’m sorry?” Lena was flustered by the touch.

“I want you to kiss me anywhere you like, Lena Luthor. No, listen to me.” Lena struggled against the captured embrace. The ravenette whimpered slightly, unsure if this was a road she wanted to be on.

“You’re my best friend Lena, and I’ve spent months trying to prove it to you. We took down Obsidian, we took down your brother. Now all I want to do is take down your walls. Let me in, Lee. I’ll never make you doubt me again.” Kara breathed out.

Lena took in a sharp breath. The days without Kara, they’d been hard, but she needed to heal. But now she’d ruined everything by kissing Kara’s forehead. It wasn’t even instinct, they’d never done that before (or at least, Lena had never. Kara had always been affectionate.) and now Lena…. Well, she was confused.

“Okay.” She breathed. “Okay.” she repeated when Kara looked up in disbelief. “I’ll try.”

“That’s all I need.”


End file.
